


Magical Mishaps

by TheTyger



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Crack, Drunkenness, Gen, Merlin doing dumb things with his magic, Reveal, bit of Hurt/Comfort, catboy!Merlin, knights being stupid, very slight Freya angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTyger/pseuds/TheTyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another entire story full of unadulterated crack. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jellicle Cats Come Out Tonight

Arthur tapped his foot impatiently. Where, in the name of Avalon, was his _idiot_ Court Sorcerer? He was making them late, _again_. The knights were getting impatient. Honestly, Arthur didn't know why he didn't just leave without him (apart from the fact that he'd probably be dead within the hour, but that was beside the point.)

Finally, Arthur spotted a figure in a navy blue cloak hurrying toward him. Well, it certainly _looked_ like Merlin. Tall, skinny, black hair, bright blue eyes... Large ears, tail, _fangs_...

"Er, Merlin-"

"Don't ask," Catboy growled.

"But-"

"Really. Don't. Ask."

Gwaine burst into laughter and started scratching behind Merlin's enormous, fuzzy ears. Merlin purred loudly for a second before coming to his senses and hissing at Gwaine. Elyan's eyes widened. Percival raised an eyebrow. Leon just stared, gaping like a fish.

Arthur didn't ask.


	2. Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin's in huge trouble.

Queen Guinevere smiled as she heard a shriek of laughter coming from the Court Sorcerer's chambers. She knocked softly on the door before poking her head in, and grinned at Merlin, who was looking disheveled and slightly panicked and holding a large, golden-colored iguana with very familiar-looking tawny eyes. The three-year-old Princess Gwenddydd was giggling loudly on the couch, her curly black hair- long for her age- bouncing around her shoulders.

Gwen grinned mischievously. "Ooh, quite the situation you've gotten yourself into this time. Oops, you're on your own, Merlin!" The queen all but skipped away, smirking happily as Arthur came around the corner. Merlin was in for it now.

"Merlin, I need you to-" Arthur froze when he caught a glimpse of his friend, who was currently covered in ash and smelling suspiciously of blueberries, and looked at the strange iguana in his arms.

"Merlin, _please_ tell me that's not..."

Merlin grimaced. "Ah, well yes, you could possibly say that this may, at some point, have been Amhar."

Arthur blinked. "You... You turned my son... Into a _LIZARD!?"_

Gwenddydd giggled loudly. "Uncle Merwin BAD!" she sang. "Uncle Merwin in sooooo much twouble..."

"Yes," the king growled, " _'Uncle Merwin'_ is in TONS of trouble."

Merlin's eyes widened a bit as he stepped backwards, unable to keep the grin off his face. His eyes suddenly flashed, and the iguana disappeared with a loud _POP!_

A fourteen-year-old, fair-haired boy materialized on the floor. He blinked, seeming slightly dazed, before catching sight of his father's face and bursting into uncontrollable laughter.

"It's _NOT FUNNY_ , Amhar!" The corner of Arthur's mouth twitched traitorously.

Because it was, in fact, extremely funny.


	3. Strawberries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess' birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight Freya-related angst in this one...be warned.

Camelot was in a frenzy. The reason for this frenzy, surprisingly, was not a magical beast with the usual mismatched body parts, it was not a horrific prat-induced plague, and it was not YET ANOTHERarmy of sorcerers or undead knights. While these occurrences would normally put Camelot into a citywide hysterical panic, this particular frenzy was (by the king and Court Sorcerer's orders) much bigger than any of the usual frenzies. It was the princess's birthday.

"Now what is today?" Merlin asked playfully. "I get the feeling today is special for some reason..."  
Gwenddydd giggled. "I don't know, Uncle Merlin. What day do you think it is?" she flopped down on Merlin's couch.  
"Hmm...I think it's someone's birthday!" He smiled. "Happy birthday, Gwenddie."

"Thanks, Uncle Merlin."

Merlin rubbed his hands together. "Now. Every little birthday princess," he grinned at Gwenddydd, "Needs a little early birthday present. Not every day a girl is thirteen, after all. How about...I know! A beautiful flower..."  
His eyes flashed gold.  
"...for a b-"  
Merlin froze as he opened his hands to reveal, instead of a rose as he'd been intending, a perfect, tiny strawberry. The teasing smile dropped off his face.

"Uncle Merlin?"

"Never could get that spell right," he whispered. Merlin plastered a very fake cheeky smile back onto his face. "Here," he said, handing her the strawberry, "Er, I'll be back. Later."

o

Gwaine looked up as he heard the frantic hoof beats. He narrowed his eyes when he saw Merlin, who looked to be trying (failing miserably) to hold back tears, riding for the gates with his navy cloak billowing behind him. Gwaine frowned and approached the princess, who had just run out of the citadel.

"What's wrong with Merlin?"

Gwenddydd bit her lower lip. "I have no idea. He was trying to make me a flower, but he made a strawberry instead. Then he got really upset and just left."

A look of understanding passed over Gwaine's face. "He's gone to the lake again," he murmured.

"The lake? What lake?"

Gwaine sighed. "Gwenddie...have you ever seen Merlin with a girl? Even looking at a girl?"

Gwenddydd shook her head. "No...Are you saying there was a girl?"

Gwaine nodded slowly. "That there was. Her name was Freya."

o

When King Arthur Pendragon went looking for his Court Sorcerer, he had a pretty good idea of what he would find. Judging by his knight and daughter's faces, it was nothing good. So when he finally found Merlin, looking out over the rolling waves with tears in his eyes, he simply sat down next to him and said one word.

"Strawberries?"

Merlin nodded slowly, swiping a hand across his eyes. "Strawberries."


	4. The "BIG" Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Go home Merlin, you're drunk.

Arthur had been busy. Not that he wasn't always busy, what with being king and such, but Arthur had been especially busy.

It had all started about three months ago when Arthur, Merlin, and the knights were in a tavern with Gwaine. How Gwaine had managed to get them all to go to the tavern was yet unknown, but Arthur decided some things were better just left alone. As it turned out, Merlin, after a few tankards of ale, tended to blurt out whatever popped into his head at a given time, and so the king and his knights learned some things that they could have lived long, happy lives without knowing.

"Hey Arthurrr..."

"Yes, Merlin?"

"'Member when you said you could take me apart with one blow, and den I said dat I could take you 'part with less 'n that?"

"Yes, I remember, Merlin."

" _Well_ , I can."

"I highly doubt that, Merlin"

"I am the greatestest warlock in the whole wide world! I could thwow you off the castle wiffout moving a ... _hic_... mussscchle."

"Oh _really_. You know, Merlin, I think you've had quite enou-"

Arthur froze as Merlin's eyes suddenly flashed and all the chairs in the room dumped their inhabitants onto their rather fat posteriors and started flying around the ceiling, apparently trying to beat each other to splinters.

Arthur closed his mouth with an audible _snap_.

"Ah."

"Yup!"

Now, contrary to popular * _cough unanimous cough_ * belief, Arthur actually was not a complete idiot. Therefore, he realized that if Merlin wanted to kill him and swipe his kingdom, he wouldn't have washed Arthur's dirty undergarments for five-odd years beforehand. Thus, Merlin did not want to kill Arthur and swipe his kingdom. Thus, Merlin was not evil. Thus, magic most likely was not evil either. Thus, he should probably get started repealing the laws against said magic. He could just ban the word "thus" instead.

 _Thus_ , (Here the author is charged with high treason, dragged away to a very poorly guarded dungeon and condemned to be burned at the stake at dawn), Arthur spent the following three months holding secret-hush-hush council meetings, while he had various knights and other random nameless extras shamelessly distract Merlin. Because Arthur wasn't going to tell Merlin just yet. Oh no, he was going to let him stew and torture himself over what Arthur would do, that is, if even remembered that conversation. Serves him right.

So, three months from The Day Gwaine Somehow Got Arthur, Merlin, and The Knights To Go The Tavern, Arthur stomped down to Merlin's chamber, having woken up of his own accord several minutes late, to find the lazy idiot still asleep. He shook Merlin awake.

"Merlin, get up, you lazy idiot. Magic's legal in Camelot."

Merlin blinked his eyes open and stared at Arthur blankly. "Sorry?"

"You heard me. You know, Merlin, you really ought to lay off the ale."

Suddenly Merlin's eyes glowed brightly and a random vase that probably wasn't there in the last scene flew up and bonked Arthur upside the head, after which he promptly crumpled to the floor.

Merlin smiled and went back to sleep.


	5. Breakaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin leaves Ealdor for better things. Some h/c and Merlin/Will bromance.

"Will?"

"Up here!"

Merlin looked up and spotted Will, sitting in the tallest tree in the woods. He grinned. " _How_ did you get up there?"

"I _climbed_ , Merlin. Seriously, how did you think I got up here?"

Merlin laughed and scrambled up to sit next to his friend, using a little magic to help him along. Will glanced at the sky thoughtfully. "Rain's coming. This should be interesting."

"We should go," Merlin replied, glancing at the sky.

"Nah. Let's stay. It'll be fun."

The overcast sky abruptly opened up and began pouring water down on the two boys. Merlin yelped in surprise, causing them both to burst out laughing.

"Watch this," Merlin murmured. His eyes glowed softly and the raindrops merged into a giant ghostly stallion, which galloped around them a few times before rearing, kicking at the raindrops and dissipating.

Will glanced at his best friend's peaceful, smiling face and sighed. He knew Merlin didn't belong here. It was perfectly obvious to anyone who really knew him.

"Merlin," Will said softly, "Do you ever want to leave here, go somewhere more exciting?"

"Somewhere I could be myself," Merlin whispered, staring out into the rain. "Almost every day."

 **o** "Merlin... I want you to be happy. You should go."

Merlin smiled and embraced his mother. "I'll be in touch. And I'll be fine, I promise."

He turned to go.

"Merlin!"

Merlin gasped as Will barreled into him, clutching the back of his jacket. "Didn't think you were getting away that easy, did you?" he muttered.

Merlin smiled and squeezed tightly before pulling away. "We'll see each other again. I know it."

Will nodded and grinned, wiping his eyes. "We'd better." He put his hand back on his friend's shoulder, searching his striking blue eyes. "Keep the magic secret, Merlin," Will whispered.

Merlin nodded, and there was nothing left to say.

He set off.


End file.
